


Do You Know Who I Am (ART)

by Saki_The_Cup_Bearer



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, Historical, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer
Summary: Another portrait of the beautiful count.Pencils, very very analogue.DO NOT REPOST!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Do You Know Who I Am (ART)




End file.
